Miss me, Molls?
by SuddenlyI'mMr.Sex
Summary: An unexpected visit changes Molly Hooper's life once again. Set after the fall. M for later  Possibly
1. Unexpected

**So this is my first attempt at fanfiction and well I hope it's not to bad. I don't have a beta reader of anything but I hope you like it. ^_^**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not affiliated with BBC Sherlock in any form.****

* * *

><p>It had been almost six months since Sherlock Holmes had apparently commited suicide; however, while most of the world believed the raven haired consulting detective to be dead, two individuals knew otherwise. Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper, the latter of the two had conflicting feelings regarding the situation. Molly Hooper was wracked with guilt, anger and sadness, yet in spite of all this she had a small flicker of happiness. Simply because Sherlock was alive. Mycroft had helped of course. It was he who whisked his brother to some secure location and made sure the other man had stayed below the radar.<p>

Molly who had rolled out of bed sometime near five, which was early even for her had spent the last fours hours doing various things. Such as making breakfast, playing with Toby, picking up her flat and even filling out some paperwork left over from the night before. However when the clock read ten Molly made her way to the shower and couldn't help but let out a pleasurable sigh when the scalding water hit her skin. The hot water washed away the knots and stress in her body and forced her to relax. That is until the water ran cold and Molly had to all but jump out the freezing liquid.

After washing Molly set about getting dressed and just when she pulled on her favorite green cardigan there came a light rapping on her front door. Molly a bit confused at the knocking opened that door. Although a tad bewildered as to why he was here at eleven instead of twelve she was none the less pleased to see John Watson standing in her doorway. "Hello Molly." he said a sad smile on his lips. It was times like this when John was so obviously forcing a smile that the guilt ate at her the worst. He was just so empty and sad. Very little of the man she knew remained and standing in his place was a shadow.

He just went through the motions and avoided anything that would reminded him of Sherlock. Which was extreamly difficult when you live in a flat full of his belongings. No one could blame him of course. He believed his best friend had killed himself just six months ago. Mrs. Hudson had taken it upon herself to help John by forcing him out to lunch with Molly. Mrs. Hudson feared that if she didn't he may never leave the flat.

Molly returned the smile before moving aside and waving him into her small but cozy flat. "Hello John, you're here early" she remarked as she watched him make his way to the faded blue chair that could only be truly described as his. Before their bi-weekly lunches no one had ever sat there it had just been there for decoration.

"Ah yes well, I start work today." he said sinking into the soft cushion.

Molly stood in shock for a moment before regaining her senses; however, this did not stop her hands from rising to wring themselves together and her eyes to grow wide in surprise..and concern. He hadn't mentioned going back to work. Not that it should be such a surprise after all one could not maintain that flat on an army pension even with the lovely discount Mrs. Hudson had given him. Still the thought worried her.

"Really? Are-" here she paused trying to get her voice to level itself and when she felt she had completed this she began again. "John are you sure your ready?" she asked her voice soft but stil laced with a very obvious amount of concern.

John noticing this gave her a small and almost reassuring smile."Thank you Molly, for worrying about me but, I'll be fine. I need to get back to work. It will be a distraction. I need a distraction."

Molly bit at the soft skin of her lips and raised her eyes from her twitching hands to those of Doctor John Watson. "Tea then?" she questioned. John nodded and within moments Molly had put the kettle on and had arranged some biscuits Mrs. Hudson had baked for her onto a small plate. They were for show really. They never ate or drank more then a sip or two at these lunches of theirs. In fact the would usually sit there,stare at random objects awkwardly and if the day called for it they would talk.

It seemed that today happened to be one of those days. After handing John his tea and taking a seat in the matching chair opposite him they talked. Mostly it was small unimportant things. They talked about his new job, her massive amount of paperwork and their mutual interests. However this peacful conversation soon took a drastic turn.

John who had fixed his eyes onto the steaming liquid residing within the chipped tea cup had fallen silent.

"Molly.." he said softly. So softly she almost missed it. "Molly how did you do it?" he questioned his voice soft and laced with an unmistakable hint of sorrow. For a moment her heart stopped. Had he figured out it out? Had he realized her lie?

Johns blue orbs met hers. "How did you survive? You survived the lies and humiliation Moriarty put you though and you survived Sher-" here his voice cracked but he soon continued "Sherlock. You endured his attitude and put up with him, I suppose you could say it was because you loved him. Don't deny it we both know its true but now he's gone and your standing strong. You haven't shed a tear since the funeral and you have survived while I..while I crashed."

At his words Molly visibly relaxed but the light sheen of tears could be seen in her doe-like eyes. "You are right. I did love him, still do actually." She chuckled halfheartedly. "I'm not strong John, I never have been. I just..you could say I'm accustomed to death and to being fooled. What Sherlock and Moriarty did well..it's always been that way" Molly stood abruptly and grabbed the full cups of cooling tea from the table. "Peckish?" she questioned her voice scratchy as the words hurriedly left her lips.

As she moved to pass him, One of Johns large calloused hand shot out and firmly but gently wrapped around her small wrist. Molly looked down at the blue orbs which were fixed on hers. Her vision was cloudy with tears that threatened to fall. "It's okay Molly..it's okay to cry." he said softly as if she were a small frightened animal that needed to be soothed and as she saw tears prick at the corners of the mans eyes and a small sad smile ghost his lips Molly collapsed into a heap upon the floor. Tea spilled everywhere and hot salty tears coursed down her face. Every tear she had held back since Jim flooded from her eyes in thick streams. She didn't cry for Sherlock, no her tears were out of guilt, anger, and self-loathing. She cried for what she had helped do to John. She cried for her part in his pain, her involvement in hurting a man who had never been anything but kind to her. As her tears fell the strong arms of the ex-army doctor wrapped around her and this embrace,this tenderness only caused the tears to fall harder.

It wasn't till an hour later when the crying had stopped and John had left for work that Molly was able to fully pull herself together. Her eyes burned still but, she felt as if a small amount of the weight which had been suffocating her had been lifted. With a glance at the now tea stained rug Molly let out a bitter laugh as she got down to inspect the damage; however, she saw Toby tentatively licking at the small pool of tea still within one of the chipped cups but, before she could even begin to truly appreciate the adorable act there once again came a small knocking at her door.

Molly who assumed that it was John coming back for something he had left behind, was utterly speechless when she opened the door.

Instead of the kind doctor standing in her doorway, there leaning rather languidly against the door-frame, was a dark-haired man with a devilish smirk spread across his face. Jim Moriarty ran a quick glance over the pathologist and she could see the gleam of dark amusement in his eyes. "Hello there Molls. Miss me?"


	2. Proposition

So here is chapter two. I'm not all that comfortable with publishing yet so writing her in the authors notes part is kind of nerve-wracking. All I ask is that you excuse my mistakes and bear with me. With every chapter or story I write I can only get better. ^_^ I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed.

So it was pointed out to me that my two chapters really didn't fit together so I went back and fixed a few things here and there. Not much had changed but I do hope it seems a bit more plausible. I'll have chapter three up sometimes today.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not affiliated with BBC Sherlock in any form.**

* * *

><p>Molly stood in shock. With mouth agape Molly could do little more then stare at the man standing in her doorway. Jim Moriarty the worlds only consulting criminal was standing at her door with that stupid condescending smirk on his face.<p>

"Oh? Speechless are you? Yes well I do tend to have that effect on people." he said smartly before cocking an eyebrow at her. "Though no matter how _adorable _it is, I must say your manners are severely lacking. Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked mockingly.

Molly still unable to do little more then nod closed her mouth and moved aside allowing him to pass by her. However instead of moving into the living room like she expected Molly suddenly found herself pressed rather tightly against the hard wood of her door. Jim Moriarty was nuzzling her neck. Frozen Molly just let him do as he wanted. Moriarty chuckled, sending vibrations through her skin before nipping at her ear. "Good girl." he whispered his lips grazing the lobe.

It was over just as quickly as it had begun and before Molly knew it the man had moved to the living room, his fingers skimming across the somewhat dusty surface of her coffee table. The man turned his upper body toward her for a brief moment before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. "Nothing had changed I see..interesting. I figured that as soon as they told you, you would have burned everything I had touched. Including yourself. Considering how much I _touched _you." he chuckled.

Molly who had closed her eyes in a mixture of frustration, confusion, anger, and fear opened them and glared at the man who walked through her home as if it were his own. With eyes filled with anger Molly stared at Moriarty. "What are you doing here Ji-" No not Jim. Not her Jim. Jim from IT never existed. "What do you want?" her voice much more even and controlled then she felt.

A look of mock hurt crossed his handsome features. "Oh Molls I'm hurt. Can't a man visit an old friend without suspicion of his intentions?" his voice dripping with unabashed sarcasm. The mans dark eyes fixed on hers and for a moment all she could see the hard resolve of the man beneath. "You and I have unfinished business Molls." Molly although terrified could feel her anger transforming into a sort of blind courage.

"Do not call me that name. It is reserved for friends, family, and lovers. None of which you happen to be. So I will ask again. What. Do. You. Want."

Moriarty grinned. "Bit touchy are we?" he cooed before taking the few short steps towards her. They were barely three inches apart when he reached his hand towards her, cupping her cheek in his surprisingly warm hand. "I want you. Molly." he whispered. Molly unable to gain control over her mouth glared at him. "Oh? In what way? I figured it would be dead, I mean honestly how many women break up with Jim Moriarty and get to live to tell the tale?" she spat anger and venom lacing her normally sweet voice.

Moriarty's hand which had been resting peacefully on her cheek moved very quickly into her hair and in the blink of an eye Molly was on her knees before him and his face not centimeters from hers. Black eyes filled with madness and anger glared into hers. "Stupid girl. I am _trying _to be nice but you just have to go and make it so difficult. I don't want you dead. Well at least not yet. I have other uses for you my pet." he said before releasing her and taking Johns now cold and empty chair.

Molly rose from her knees and rubbed her now sore scalp as she watched the evil mastermind lounge in her living room. Said man motioned for her to sit and like a dog she did.

"Molly dearest I do so hate getting my hands dirty but I couldn't very well send anyone else to do this. After all this." he said before running his gaze over her tea-stained slacks, thin tank-top, and green cardigan. "Is a bit more _personal."_

Molly shivered at the tone. Maybe out of desire, maybe out of revulsion. She never could tell the difference between the two when it came to James Moriarty. Molly removed her hands from her still throbbing scalp and placed them in her lap as she observed him. He was impeccably clean and well-groomed as always. Which shouldn't be surprising considering he was who he was.

Moriarty leaned back into Johns chair obviously relaxed in his position as dictator. "Like I was saying before, I want you. In more ways then one." he said his eyes and tone leaving no mystery to it's meaning. "Did you ever wonder why I kept you alive? Why I didn't kill you after your "broke up" with me? After all a psychopath does have his pride." he said and after a few seconds of silence Molly came to the realization that he wanted an answer out of her.

Molly cleared her throat and looked down at her twiddling thumbs. "Well I sort of figured that you believed I wasn't worth it. I didn't know enough to pose a threat and you would have received very little pleasure out of killing me." she said softly. Moriarty who had quietly been observing her shook his head. "Oh Molly Molly Molly. How wrong you are. I didn't kill you because I like you." he said and for a moment Molly believed he was sincere that is before reason pushed such an idiotic assumption aside.

"I like how death doesn't bother you, I like how sweet you are,even if it makes me sick sometimes." he said before leaning forward his eyes locked on hers. "Molly dearest. I have a proposition for you. Wouldn't you like to hear it my pet?" he questioned. Molly afraid to speak simply nodded.

"I want you to work for me." he said. Work for him? What would Moriarty want with a pathologist? He was in the business of killing not finding out what killed them. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Oh well one I need a doctor on hand. I need someone who isn't bothered by death, someone who is at least reasonably well trained in such things as shrapnel extraction, stitches, blood transfusions and the like. Also I need someone who is both interesting and fun to look at. Seeing as finding someone with all these traits is very difficult I had to snatch up the first one who possessed such traits and you, my dear, are the lucky winner. So what is your answer Molls?"

Molly chewed at her lip. Moriarty wasn't one to take rejection well and for all she knew her whole building could be laced with bombs or perhaps a sniper was positioned to shoot her. She really had only two options. She either died or worked for him. The choice of course was obvious. It didn't matter the conditions or pay, she had to do it. Either she or those she loved would pay the price for her refusal. Moriarty had no qualms with using loved ones as leverage. That much she had observed from his "game" with Sherlock. She couldn't bear the thought of what he might do to her friends, or what little family she had left.

Molly simply nodded and from then on her life was changed. As soon as she gave her acceptance he was upon her. His lips were hard, over-powering, and consuming. His hands twisted in her hair and Molly could only allow him to have his way with her mouth. His teeth nipped at her lip and in response Molly gasped giving him the access he needed to her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth. His scent filled her lungs and his touch scorched her. He was marking her, he was letting her know that from then on she was his.

When he pulled away his face was covered in a look of triumph. "I own you Molly Hooper, don't forget that." he said before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into his arms. One large hand clasped hers while the other weaved around her waist bringing them even closer to each other. He then began to sway, and thus they were dancing.

"You'll be moving out of this place for one, and into my personal abode, it will be much more convenient should I need you. You won't be leaving St. Bart's this is more for appearances of course. Wouldn't want anyone becoming suspicious now would we?" he explained before twirling her in a circle. Once they came together again he continued. "The rules of course are simple. Rule one. Do as I say. Very few exceptions are made to this rule. Rule Two: Always answer my calls, emails, or text messages, Rule three. Always remember you are mine and I do not share well." he said looking down at her. "Do you understand Molls?

Molly who had been listening intently nodded. It was a mystery to her how quickly her voice seemed to disappear when she came into contact with men like Moriarty or Sherlock. Moriarty grinned and twirled her once more before dipping her. Once the dance was finished he left and to the average viewer it might seem as if he had never been there but Molly could see everywhere he touched, she could still feel the pressure of his lips on her own and she could still feel the dull ache of his harsh treatment of her scalp.

Molly stood there for a moment before dropping back into her over-stuffed chair, a huff of air escaping her lips. Just what had she done. What had she agreed to.


	3. Welcoming gift

Ok so I said I would have it out today so voilia here you are. It's pretty rushed but I'll go back tomorrow and fix it but yeah. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not affiliated with BBC Sherlock in any form.**

* * *

><p>It was weeks before Molly heard from him again. Two to be precise and for two weeks Molly was on constant edge. Every sound caused her to jump and every touch made her flinch. If it hadn't been for the swollen lips and aching head that had refused to ebb for hours after the incident. Otherwise she would have dismissed the whole thing as a lucid dream.<p>

Molly sat in her worn office chair writing out the report for her latest autopsy. He had been an ex-lover of hers from her uni days, and he had broken her heart. So imagine her surprise when she discovered a rather gruesome heart carved right over his. A message had been carved there as well. "A gift for you my dear" The send of course was obvious.

The mans name was Ian Pond. A 6'2 photographer with long awkward limbs, sandy blonde hair, and what once had been a pair of intelligent green eyes. Since their uni days Ian had made a name for himself in the art world. He had also married. He had two daughters and a wife. He had a life, a wonderful life. At least it seemed that way and now he was dead. He was dead and his family was grief stricken because of her.

When a familiar body rolls in it's customary to offer the job to someone else but Molly couldn't allow someone else to do Ian's autopsy. He was her responsibility. It took nearly an hour in order for Molly to gather enough will to even begin and as she made the first few incisions into the cold skin of a man she had once loved tears feel from her eyes. However soon the tears dried and her shaky hands became steady and precise. He wasn't Ian anymore. He wasn't a person. He was just a body now, a puzzle to be solved.

Molly's cuts became quick and sharp and all feelings towards Ian faded into nothingness as she cut through skin, fat, bone, and muscle. It took roughly an hour and a half for Molly to cut, examine, and close Ian. Another two for her tests to run and for the toxicology report to be finished. The results were rather surprising.

It had been poisoning. That much had been obvious by the obvious lack of external and internal abnormalities, aside from the carving. What did not surprise her what did was the poison used. Arsenic was a rather notorious poison and going by her discoveries Ian had been slowly dosed with it, weeks or even months. Considering the timetable Lestrade and the rest of his division had created it was most likely administered through his order-in lunches he ate at the studio. It would have been child's play for Moriarty to have Ian's meals poisoned. The whole incident made her stomach turn.

Just as Molly finished up her report her phone began to sing. She didn't recognize (though she did later discover it was "I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters ") Molly reached into the pocket of her pearly white lab coat and pulled out her phone to see she had received a text message. She was unfamiliar with the number but chose to open the message anyway to see it was sent by a certain criminal mastermind.

"Did you like my gift pet? Xx-JM"

Molly bit at the sensitive skin of her lips wondering just how to respond. After a few minutes of nervous thinking her phone began to sing once more.

"Do remember the riles darling, I do not like to be kept waiting. Xx-JM"

Molly felt her stomach tighten and after another minute or so of stalling Molly began her short and blunt reply.

"Why did you kill him? -Mhooper"

Although short and blunt it served another purpose of avoided the other question. It took mere seconds for him to respond. The man must had fingers of lightning she thought before opening the message.

"He broke your heart so I though that as a welcoming gift I would give you his. Now Molly dear answer my question. Xx-JM"

Molly threw her head back onto her chair and let out a groan which contained equal measures of frustration and anger. He had someone she knew, someone she had once loved **murdered** as a welcoming gift. She was angry and disgusted with both him and herself. Molly looked at the phone for a moment and sighed.

"It was certainly thoughtful..so I suppose I should say thank you. -Mhooper"

She sent the message hoping her answer would appease him The "gift" as he called it made her stomach twist in knots and weighed her down like a lead bar. Ian may have broken her heart but that was years ago and she had **never** wished him dead. However telling Moriarty that his gift made her sick would no doubt end with her being punished. Possibly by either being killed or the killing of her loved ones. Her phone went off once more.

"Good. Now daddy has to go now but I'll be seeing you very soon my dear. Be good.

Xx-JM"

Molly knowing it she had to respond send a simple "Yes" and staring at the bright surface of her phone before she deleted her message history. It would be impossible to explain if in all unlikelihood someone decided to go through her phone. Molly threw the phone back into her pocket and spent the remaining three hours of work trying to think of anything but James Moriarty. This however did not happen.

Another week went by without word and for the span of that week Molly was almost able to return to her normal life. Her lunches with John continued and with every visit John seemed to be getting better, Work was distracting him and Molly had even gotten him to laugh last week, yet the sadness still raged in his eyes and the guilt she felt every time she looked at him nearly killed her. Now only had she helped Sherlock disappear and thus shatter John she was now more or less working for his greatest enemy.

Molly shook her head in shame as she made her way back to her flat. It was nearly eleven and Molly was tired. She just wanted to have a nice hot shower and crawl into her nice warm bed with Toby and sleep. Thoughts of wondrous sleep filled her cloudy brain as she opened the door to her flat only to discover that everything was gone. Her furniture, her pictures, even the tea stains on the carpet. Before Molly could even begin to process the emptiness of her flat her phone began to sing Moriarty's signature tone.(Which she had tried and failed to remove)

"Took the liberty of moving your things to your new home. I'll have a car sent for you. I do hope you're full of energy. We have so much to talk about Moll's. Xx-JM"

Molly stared at the bright screen for a moment before shooting off one in response.

"Is Toby alright? -Mhooper"

He didn't respond and this only caused her to worry. Molly sat down in the middle of what used to be her cluttered living room and thus began to wait. Her mind was abuzz with a mixture of fear, irritation, and worry for Toby.


	4. New Home

**So I don't really li****ke this chapter much simply because there is so little dialogue and I don't think I portrayed any of them very well in this one. Though I still hope you all like it.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not affiliated with BBC Sherlock in any form.****

* * *

><p>Eventually Molly was unable to just sit there. She was jittery almost. She couldn't think clearly. Which was odd considering she had dealt with everything else is a rather level-headed manner, but it was now that she started to become irrational. Molly rose from her rather uncomfortable position on the bare floor to pace. She couldn't sit still and after a few minutes of pacing she decided that it would be best if she went downstairs to wait for the car. Molly knew she should be more careful or perhaps she should be more clever but the facts were simple. He was much smarter, much more powerful, and scarier then she could ever even hope to be and she would live longer or at least she hoped so, if she did as he wanted.<p>

The car was already waiting for her when she reached to cool night air of the outside world. It was shiny and obviously new but it hardly looked out of place among the various other cars parked on the street. It blended in and if it hadn't been for the large cardboard sign with her name on it, which was being held by a rather tall and muscular man she wouldn't be able to tell it was meant for her.. The mans face was obstructed by his hair and cap but it was obvious that this was no mere driver.

Molly let out a deep breathe and made her way to the car. When she was within a few feet the man opened the door and Molly slid over the cool leather inside. The door slammed behind her and after a moment the engine roared to life. It was just then that she received another text message.

"See you soon, darling. Xx- JM"

Molly sighed and before sending off a response wondered just what was it with Jame Moriarty and pet names.

"Can't wait. -Mhooper"

The ride was quick and silence. Neither Molly or the drive spoke a word and the only sounds that filled the spacious vehicle was their light breathing and the gentle purr of the engine. Molly stared out of the tinted window at the world they so quickly passed. The lights of London turned to a blur as did the various people walking the streets. Most she noticed were couples, their clasped hands and love-sick stares left her feeling a bit hollow. She wanted to be like them. She wanted to be out with some cute bloke, she wanted to be out there having a good-time. Yet here she was scared out of her mind and being carted off to do the bidding of a lunatic. Yet despite her fear, despite her anger, and her guilt the young pathologist felt almost resigned to her fate.

She was going to die. This was an undisputed fact. However the only thing that ever remained a mystery was when. Molly had no illusions about the fact she would die and she would die relatively soon. It might not be tonight or tomorrow but Molly Hooper was not going to survive to die an old woman. It would surprise her if she even made it a year before Moriarty was caught or he got bored with her, The latter of the two seemed much more likely.

If Moriarty was caught before he killed her then well who knew what would happen. There was certainly no going back now. She was his until he tired of her. His attentions were not easy to keep and she was not skilled in being noticeable.

The car came to a stop and the door flew open. Molly was amazed by what she saw. It was a beautiful and obviously ancient manor. Dark green ivy grew across the gray stone and roses hung from the walls. Large fruit trees heavy with ripe fruit littered the yard. This was certainly not what she had expected when she thought of Moriarty's "home". She had always imagined a dark foreboding castle with a dangerous moat surrounding it. Silly but he did give that impression.

Molly followed the silent driver into what she assumed was a sort of cross between a study and living room. Large windows decorated one wall while the others were completely filled with large almost over-stuffed bookshelves and lying rather languidly on a rather comfortable looking sofa was Moriarty with a sort of reptile on his chest and her own precious Toby laying at his feet. If it hadn't been for the fact he was petting the reptile she would have assumed he was sleeping.

The room was silent for a moment as Molly looked around. "Hello there my dear." came the silky voice of Moriarty who had opened his eyes and was looking over the pair. His dark eyes shifted to the driver and Molly could see a small smirk at the corner of his lips. "Sebastian darling you can change out of those now."

Molly turned her eyes towards "Sebastian" who was now tearing off the cap (with attached wig) from his head as well as the dark coat he had been wearing. Thus reveling a dark eyed man, with shaggy dirty blonde hair and scared arms. He looked as if he had been in a war.

"Molly dear I am please to introduce you to Sebastian Moran, he will be your patient on what I am sure will be numerous occasions." he explained lazily. Molly looked towards Sebastian who only nodded to her in greeting. So a man of few words she thought before looking down to see Toby had left Moriarty's side and was now rubbing against her legs. A smile spread across her features as she picked the loving animal up and as Toby's purr vibrated through her she could feel her heartbeat return to normal.

Molly watched as Moriarty stroked the reptile almost lovingly, that is if such a word could be attributed to the man. "His name is Louis." he said before standing carrying the reptile to a large glass tank filled with various plant-life. Molly watched in silence and Moriarty fed Louis and she watched as he turned a gave Sebastian a sharp nod. This was obviously a signal seeing as Sebastian then turned and quickly left the room and thus, much to her dismay she was left alone with the criminal mastermind. Who at that moment was once again running his dark eyes over her tired figure.

Moriarty made his way to her, his stride slow and lazy. "Molly dear you look positively exhausted. Not sleeping well?" he asked condescendingly. "Don't worry I'll let you go soon, after all what good is a doctor who can't even keep her eyes open?"

Molly closed her eyes and took a long deep breath trying to calm her heart. She was nervous. She was always nervous around James Moriarty and although having Toby within her arms did help she could still feel the gentle throbbing of her heart in her ears.

Molly felt his lips on her ear and couldn't help but shiver. "Molly dear we have so much to talk about."

he whispered. The man was a sadist. He enjoyed messing with her, confusing her, scaring her. It was his game and she was just a pawn.

His hot breath was soon gone from her neck and Molly could breathe once more. "Now, Molly I thinks it's time we discussed the terms of your employment as well as lodging." he said a soft smirk on his features. "After all this is still business and we wouldn't want their to be any misunderstandings would we?" he asked one tinted eyebrow raised.

Molly nodded her fingers still stroking the soft fur of Toby.

"Well as for pay you will receive approximately 1.5 million quid a month." he said his eyes boring into hers. Molly's eyes had gone wide with disbelief. One and a half million quid a _month_? It was baffling. Moriarty noticing her surprise smirked and continued on. "You will live here, responds to my _every_ demand and you won't be leaving this house unless you are accompanied by Sebastian or myself. You will continue work as normal and you are to make it seem as nothing has changed. Do you understand?"

Molly's mind was still really but she did mange to respond. "Y-yes I do believe I do." she said. Moriarty grinned and for a moment he almost reminded her of a child. "Wonderful my dear! Now go on to bed. Daddy has some work he must attend too. Sebby darling will show you to your room. Do be good." he said dismissing her. Molly stood and rather awkwardly headed out the door Sebastian had. Sebastian was leaning against the hall wall a cigarette between his lips and a positively bored expression on his face. He glanced at her before pushing off the wall and walking down the hall. Molly followed meekly behind him.

She was unsure of what to think, of what to do. The pair eventually made their way to a pair of large mahogany double doors. Sebastian nodded towards her before moving off towards who knows where. Molly would have thanked him but she hardly thought that he would respond. Opening the doors Molly was struck speechless. (again)

The room was huge! It was bigger then her flat! Everything was hung up and put away. Her bed was made and it even had a conjoined bathroom. All her kitchen belonging had no doubt been disposed of but everything else was there. Even John's chair. Oh John. What was she going to do now? He visited her every week and now that she actually didn't have a place anymore where were they going to meet?

She could just meet him at a cafe or something but he would wonder and she would have to lie. She was horrible at lying.

Molly let out a frustrated sigh before closing the door behind her. She reached to lock it as was her habit to discover there was no lock. Shaking her head Molly placed Toby on the large expanse of her bed and with barely more then a thought she began to strip of her clothes. It was 2:00 am and she had to work the next day. She was also bone tired and she couldn't think. She was so overwhelmed. Things were going so fast and she could hardly keep up.

Once she had taken everything but her underwear off Molly crawled into the cold sheets and attempted to sleep. Toby crawled next to her and although his soft purr and just general being was calming Molly couldn't calm down.

It took hours till Molly faded into a deep thankfully dreamless sleep.


	5. Tease

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not affiliated with BBC Sherlock in any form.**

* * *

><p>As morning sun flickered through the windows and hit the pale skin of one Molly Hooper, who at the time was engulfed in the warmth and familiar scent of her blankets, moved to role over however she was stopped by a pair of strong arms around her middle. Molly still groggy didn't quite register that there was a very naked man in her bed. However when she felt something rather large and blunt rub against her hip her eyes flew open and Molly barely stopped herself from screaming and jumping out of the bed. As the dull haze ebbed from her mind Molly could feel his heavy weight on her limbs and his hot breath on her neck.<p>

Molly felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she realized the position she was in and as she tried to squirm out of his firm grip she only felt him pull her closer. "You aren't getting away you know." he said his voice as clear as a bell. He had been awake this whole time. Molly was surprised by the silky voice and practically jumped. "Is this what I'm to expect every morning?" she asked. Moriarty nuzzled the back of her neck and Molly couldn't help but squirm as she felt his chuckle against her neck. "Yes and so much more my pet. I did say I wanted you didn't I?"

Molly shivered at the words. She could still feel him against her and in all honestly she felt rather awkward about it. However before she could ponder the situation much longer the warmth of his body was gone from her. Molly let out a relieved sigh and pulled the covers up to cover her scantily clad body. However before she could do that she was faced with the fact that Moriarty was naked in her bedroom. Averting her eyes Molly reached for her clothes she had just thrown on the floor last night.

"Embarrassed are you? Interesting. You've seen me before, and you see naked bodies on a daily bases." he said before walking towards the door. "Speaking of dead bodies. Don't you have work today love?" he asked his tone mocking.

Molly took a moment to glance at the clock, her eyes growing wide at the time. It was two in the afternoon and she had less then an hour before she had to be at work. Molly jumped out of bed only to remember she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Moriarty who's smirk had only grown wider glanced over her white knickers. "Well you could always call in sick, if your feeling like some morning _exercise."_ he said lewdly. Molly couldn't help but shiver at the tone as her arms raised to cover herself.

Moriarty took a few steps towards her and pulled her hands from her body his own wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "Would would you like that Molly? To stay here with me? I could teach you such wonderful things." he said his voice low and almost hypnotic. Molly closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her.

She had always had a weakness for the voice of an intelligent man. His fingers grazed over her bare shoulder and his lips grazed over her neck. Molly let out a sharp gasp but as soon as she did the warmth from his body was gone and he had a triumphant look on his features. "Have a good day at work darling." he said in a sing-song voice as he walked out of her room.

Molly stood there for a moment more trying to get her brain to function once more. After getting at least half of her brain back into solid form Molly gathered her clothes and took a shower. She always loved to shower, she loved how the scalding water would wash away all the dirt and grime from the day before however she couldn't wash away the feeling of his touch. No matter how hard she scrubbed, no matter how red and raw her skin became the feeling of his body against hers would not disappear. No matter how much she tried the tight coil of desire in her belly would not leave.

–

Molly was dressed and ready for work and after petting Toby Molly made her way back to the drawing room. She knew she couldn't leave without Sebastian or Moriarty and she highly doubted the latter of the two would be willing to take her to work. Entering the room she saw that Sebastian had already donned her driver disguise. They walked wordlessly to the car and for the duration of the ride they were silent. It wasn't until they had stopped a few blocks from Bart's that she heard his voice. It was deep and gravely. "Don't bore him, I don't want to be the one to kill you." was all he said. Molly knowing she couldn't say much in response just nodded and exited the car.

–

The day went by smoothly, much to Molly's surprise. She felt paranoid. As if anyone who looked at her could tell what she had done and what she felt. She couldn't even look John in the eye when he came down and brought her some tea. They talked a little, mostly small unimportant things. Eventually he left and Molly was left with her work. It was a slow day. Very few bodies came in and the ones she did were easily dealt with.

Sitting in her chair Molly stared at the bright screen of her phone. It was almost eleven and she was bored. That is until her phone buzzed and started to sing. Opening the message she was surprised at what it said.

"Your services are needed. Leave work now. I'll have a car pick you up. Don't respond just do as I say. -Xx JM"

Molly felt her heart speed up. What happened? With barely a though Molly grabbed her belongs and after making a lame excuse about her "sister" got into the car waiting for her. She didn't recognize the driver but that didn't matter. What mattered was finding out what happened. The ride was quick and Molly darted out of the car and into the drawing room were a blood-soaked Sebastian laid.


	6. More like me then you know

Hi! Well umm I hope you like this one. It's a bit slap-dash but never-the-less. I would really appreciate it if you left reviews. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not affiliated with BBC Sherlock in any form.**

* * *

><p>It took nearly three hours for Molly to remove the shrapnel and clean the various wounds across his back and arms. Moriarty of course had left within fifteen minutes of the process. Sebastian's grunts and pain-filled grunts although amusing at first, had soon began to bore him.<p>

Molly pulled yet another jagged piece of metal from the snipers back and with a sigh dumped it in the large metal bowl filled with similar fragments. The room was silent other then the grunts of Sebastian and the soft click of metal hitting the glass bowl.

With every exclamation of the pain that escaped the snipers lips Molly flinched. She wasn't used to having living patients and this was the exact reason she had chosen to be a pathologist. She didn't want to hurt people and yet here she was doing exactly that. Dabbing the alcohol soaked cotton ball across the abused flesh Molly took note of the many silvery scars littering the wide expanse of Sebastian's back and arms. Some looked to be relatively recent others looked at least a decade old.

"What happened?" she questioned. Sebastian obviously believing she was asking about what has caused him to be in this condition answered. "One of Jim's clients tried to outsmart him and ended up blowing himself, his guards, and the actor hired to play Jim up." he said his voice low, gravelly, and almost tired sounding.

Molly was silent after that. It didn't take much longer to finish disinfecting the wounds and to wrap the large bandage around Sebastian's torso. Afterwords as Molly cleaned up the medical supplies Sebastian re-dressed hie eyes studying her. His eyes flickered over her briefly. " Interesting." he muttered

Molly who hadn't heard him properly turned. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Sebastian ignored her question and instead turned and quickly left the room leaving behind a rather tired and confused Molly.

Molly stared at his retreating figure with a bowl of bloody metal and medicals and in one hand and similarly stained cloth in the other. Molly let out a sigh and shook her head before taking the items into the kitchen.

It was beautiful and filled with every appliance imaginable. However it was cold and unused. None of them ate or cooked in the place. She didn't know what Moriarty and Sebastian did for sustenance but Molly had taken to just eating at work. It was silly she knew, but Molly had this feeling that if she ate from this kitchen, if she ate from Moriarty's hand she would never be free. It was stupid considering that he practically owned her already.

Molly pealed the gloves from her hands and threw them into the trash along with the shrapnel and bloody cloths. Taking the bowl to the sink Molly then spent the next thirty minutes both scrubbing at her hands and the bowl. She wanted to remove every trace of blood and death from them. Though the task was impossible.

Molly was so caught up in the scrubbing that she failed to notice the man behind her until a pair of long arms wrapped around her middle and a warm body pressed firmly against hers.

Molly froze at the contact. Moriarty's head rested in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her. "What did you think of your first job love? Was it everything you expected?" he purred, his lips moving against the sensitive skin of her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and she could feel his lips curling into a devilish smirk against her skin.

"Does this happen often? You know Sebastian coming back looking like a training dummy?"

Moriarty reminded silent for a moment. "Yes, much more often then I would like." he said his voice low and just for a second Molly could have sworn she heard a caring tone in normally sarcastic voice. That thought was soon pushed aside when he returned to his normal behavior.

"I've been thinking Molls," he said. Molly turned her head a fraction trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Aren't you always?"

Molly could feel his chuckle vibrate through her.

"I've been thinking about you..well not really thinking but more wondering."

Molly closed her eyes and waited for him to continue.

"I've been wondering about just how long it would take to break you, how long it would take me to rid you of that "sweetness", to make you forget Sherlock existed, to make you like me." he whispered. Molly felt the boiling bubble of anger in her stomach and as her eyes flicked to the still dirty scalpel lying on the counter it took her less then five seconds to turn and have it pressed securely at his throat.

"I will never be like you." she growled through gritted teeth pressing the sharp instrument tighter against his skin, drawing blood.

She watched as his eyes darkened and his pupils dilated. He pushed tighter against her, making no secret of his arousal. The scalpel pushed tighter against his skin, not hard enough to cause any permanent damage but enough to cause a small stream of blood to flow from the wound.

"Say what you will love." he purred. "but I'm not the one holding a scalpel to another neck now am I? You are more like then me than you know."

Molly's eyes widened as sense returned to her. Molly looked at her blood covered hands and after pulling it from Moriarty's neck, promptly dropped it. Moriarty smirked and placed a soft kiss on her chest. "So entertaining." he said before turning and leaving Molly to collapse to the cold kitchen floor, tear-filled eyes fixed on the bloody instrument.


	7. Mine

**Hi! I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to get this up! I've been sick, and school, and it was my birthday. Urgh just so many things have been going on. Anyways I wanted to thank you for all of those who have reviewed, Favorited, or added it to Story Alert. It really does make me so happy. Thank you all and please continue to do so! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not affiliated with BBC Sherlock in any form.**

* * *

><p>It was ages before she was able to move. She had just stood there, her eyes fixed on the bloody blade before her. She was still so confused as to what had come over her. What had driven her to..to hurt someone. Moriarty may have been a sadistic, evil, son of a bitch, but he was still another human being and when his warm blood had trickled onto her skin, well for a moment she hadn't cared. All that she felt then was anger. Anger and resentment.<p>

He had been so close to her, so close she could feel the tickle of his breathe on her skin and the thrum of his heartbeat against her back and when he had spoken those words into her ear. When he had even suggested that she would be like him..she lost it. She had snapped and done exactly what he wanted. She had played her part in his game just as he had wanted.

Molly filled her lungs with deep breaths before reaching for the scalpel with shaking hands. The blade had long ago gone cold and now the once warm blood had dried into a sticky mess. She held it for a second, her eyes glazed as she took in the sight. It almost reminded her of Sweeney Todd. She had barely cut the man but the remains of his blood coated both the blade and her hands. The sight was enough to make her stomach turn.

With her head in the sink Molly coughed up what little remained in her stomach. She wasn't one to easily heave, considering what she did, but this was too much for even her. She felt weak and after turning the sink on and pushing handfuls of the cold liquid into her mouth to wash out the horrible taste of sick. Molly stood there gulping down air and trying to calm her racing mind.

She wouldn't be like him. No she would never do the things he did. She would kill people simply because she got bored, she wouldn't cover elderly women in Semtex, kidnap children. She never would. She was not him.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since that night, two weeks since she had seen Moriarty. Which, considering that they lived within the same house, was odd; however this lack of visual contact did not stop him from tormenting her in every possible way. For the first week of visual absence he sent her text messages. Mainly things to bother her and due to his "rules" she had to obey. He would tell her how lovely she looked when she was examining human hearts, or he would make some comment on how she avoided using the kitchen. He said it saddened him that she was so uncomfortable in "her home"<p>

The second week bodies with macabre carvings began showing up in her morgue. The first two were a couple with intricate carvings all over their bodies and when put next to each other their marks aligned to form what looked to be one large and disturbing art piece. The most disturbing part about the bodies was that the markings, well they were pre-mortem. The couple was still alive when they had been carved up. Four bodies showed up after totaling at six. With everybody that showed up another text message would arrive, always perfectly timed.

"Hope you enjoy your gifts, wouldn't want you to get bored would we? -Xx JM"

She knew he was watching her, especially when the messages arrived so quickly. He was always watching her and that fact sent goosebumps across her skin. He could see how she would react, he most likely could even hear her. He only wanted her to respond to show he could. To show he had that power of her.

"I'm never bored. -Mhooper"

After she sent that message she didn't hear from him again for three days. Even though this was relief Molly was unable to stop for even a moment to enjoy the brief peaceful bliss that it offered. There was a new serial killer and town, leaving her morgue full. Not only was she busy with finding whatever she could to aid the investigation but Sebastian was coming to her nearly everyday. Always battered and bruised. She didn't know what Moriarty was having Sebastian doing and quite frankly she was glad for that fact. She really did not want to know what caused those deep lacerations and the large purple bruising across his figure.

Currently Molly was cleaning a rather nasty gash across his midsection. It had been a small blade, curved, and from the looks of it, rather rusty. She had managed to stop the bleeding but she had no doubt that it hurt, but it looked much worse then it actually was, still the wound would need mending.

" Sebastian I'm going to need to stitch this." she said hesitantly. She hated giving stitches to a living patient. Sebastian simply looked at her and gave her a stiff nod before once more returning to his rigid position. This was something she had come to expect form the sniper. He wasn't one to speak much. In fact aside from the first time she had treated him, he hadn't spoken to her.

After the first stitch in, the whole ordeal became much much easier. Soon she was able ignore the slight twitch that Sebastian made every time the suture made it's way through his skin. She had offered him morphine to dull the pain but he had refused. Something that she could understand, considering that his "job" required he be on high-alert at all times.

They remained silent through the whole process, but as soon as Molly had tied off the last stitch and cut off the excess material his Sebastian cracked the silence and caused Molly to jump.

"What does he find so interesting about you?" he questioned looking down at her a rather bewildered expression on his normally stiff features.

" I'm sorry what?" she asked sharing his confused tone and expression.

"You. What is so interesting about you? I know I must sound exceptionally rude but you are..ordinary. Naive, easily led, more easily fooled, and although sometimes clever you are far to kind for his tastes. So-" he said as he pulled shirt down his body. "What is so interesting?"

Molly who had just watched him in silence let out a soft nervous chuckle. "It's game for him. It's always some sort of game. I'm just a pawn." she said picking up the various medical supplies and disposing of them. He looked at her for a moment longer, studying her, his face impassive, but after a moment the corner of his mouth rose into a bemused smile.

"Well I suggest you don't bore him, he tends to throw things that bore him away. Good Luck Molly Hooper" he chuckled before disappearing behind one of the many doors that led from the kitchen and as always Molly was left confused.

It wasn't until later that night when all, but the muffled sounds of the piano from **his **personal study, was quiet that she left her room. She had taken to roaming the empty halls of the house during the night. It was strangely peaceful. The way her bare feet would pater against the cold wooden floor, how the library door would creek open and how the crackle of the ever-present fire would warm her bones. Couple that with the smooth notes coming from upstairs, it was almost serene. The way the orange glow would bounce off the various bookshelves and the way the music would slide over everything.

The library for all it's simplicity was, in her opinion, the most beautiful room within the house. She left the large oak doors open behind her and waltzed around the room her fingers tracing the spines of books both new and old. Relishing the feeling of leather and paper beneath her fingertips. There were so many things she loved about book. She loved how the words weaved around each other creating a perfect little world to hide in, she loved the feel of the pages in her fingertips, but perhaps one of the things she loved most was the smell. Aged vanilla with a hint of musk. At least that's what the older books smelled like, the new ones though, they smelled like ink and freshly printed paper.

It did not take her long to choose a book and whilst she was caught up in the marvel that was the library she didn't notice that the music had stopped or the dark figure standing in the door-way. What she did noticed was the beautiful edition of Robert Traver's "Anatomy of a Murder" It was a favorite of hers, and this was simply the most beautiful copy she had ever seen. It wasn't the typical 50's story but it still tugged at her.

"Bit slow for my tastes, might try something by King if you're looking for excitement" said a voice tinted with the unmistakable lilt of an Irishman. Molly startled turned, the coveted book still in her clutches. Her "boss" was leaning rather languidly against the door frame as he was accustomed to do, but something was off. Gone was his trademark smirk, His face was blank, his eyes dark and unforthcoming. Perhaps that's what scared her to most. She had never seen him impassive, he was always alight with energy, a dark and twisted humor, but now his face was still, and no humor shined in his dark eyes.

Molly nodded and smiled nervously. "Well it's not for everyone I suppose." she said her eyes flickering down to the gold and silver leafed cover, her fingers tracing a path across the embellished silver gun. He was staring at her. He could feel his gaze on her and she dare not look up, out of shame. Maybe she shouldn't have come. He must have known and if it displeased him why hadn't he said anything before?

"Thank you though, for the suggestion," she lamented her voice catching slightly in her throat. She was too aware of him, every move, every breath he made caught her attention and she didn't know what to do. So Molly did what she always did she awkwardly played with the side of the book. He wasn't do anything, just looking at her. She was nervous. Should she have asked to use the library? She should have. Stupid stupid Molly she chided herself. "I'm sorry if I've intruded. I can leave"

He didn't respond to her but instead moved towards her an expression she didn't recognize on his features, but it was frightening. With every step he took towards her she took one back until she hit the hard edge of the bookshelves behind her. He was barely a foot away from her when he finally did break his silence.

"You are so funny." he chuckled his voice tinted with something, darker, something more sinister. "I've tormented you, taken you from everything, forced you to live in my house, and to hide your life from those few who care for you, and yet here you are apologizing to me." He took another step forward till they were but inches apart. "It's pathetic" he sneered "You are so starved for affection that you don't even try to oppose me, your just so..complacent. Timid little mouse, so scared to leave her little hole, afraid of the big bad wolf." he said an odd tone to his voice, it was mocking, teasing, and cruel. "You never were one to have friends were you? Little mousy Molly all alone in the corner, nose in a book, big eyes searching. What were you searching for? A friend? Someone to take pity on the shy girl?"

His eyes bore into hers and she didn't even expect it when his hands shot out and clutched out onto the bookshelves, locking her into the wolfs trap. "PATHETIC" he shouted. Molly could feel every word cut into her and she felt the sharp sting of tears prick at her eyes, but she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to give him that. So she gritted her teeth and pushed the book at his chest, trying to push him away. To get free but despite his slight build he didn't move an inch.

His hands moved from the bookshelves to her hips, sealing the distance between them and he pulled her close to him. "Get off me" she muttered and she once again began to push at him, failing of course. He just smirked down at her.

"Isn't this what you wanted Molls? To be noticed? For someone to want you? For someone to _see_ you?" he said, his voice soft, almost soothing, and so very dangerous. "Well Molly dear, I see you."

She didn't have time to react to his words before his lips crashed down on hers. It was harsh. All teeth, anger, and passion, if that is what you wanted to call it. It was nothing like the sweet, tentative kissed she had shared with Jim or well with anyone. One of his large hands reached into her hair, pulling at the sensitive strands. She could feel it, she could feel it bubbling within her. The mixture of pain, anger, and uncontrollable arousal.

Oh Molly was angry, so angry and so hurt that she bit back. With every nip of teeth, with every pull of her hair, she fought back. She nipped at his lips, and dug her nails into the pristine surface of his precious Westwood. Molly fought back.

When he pulled from her, Molly's lips were swollen and her eyes slightly glazed over. His hands were still buried within her hair and he tugged until she once again was at eye level with him.

"I see you Molly Hooper, I see you and you are mine."


	8. Nightmares

**I am so sorry for how long this took me. Part of it was laziness and part of it was the fact that life has been hectic. Once school starts again I'll be much quicker on the updates.**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with BBC Sherlock in anyway other then being a fan. **

*** I also do not own Labyinth the Warner bro. Production and I only borrowed the line. **

* * *

><p>They stood there. Just staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Neither of them moved and eventually their harsh breathing settled and for every second that Molly stared into the eyes of the man who would surely be her killer, his words rang in her ears. She could still feel the anger clawing at her and she could feel that red hot coil tighten inside her. She was only a breath away from striking out and oh how she wanted to. She wanted to punch him, kick him, anything to make that insufferable smirk disappear. She wanted to leave, to get away from him. This was a fact that could not be disputed and she knew that every second she spent in his presence was one more second she was closer to a no doubt painful and humiliating death. She wasn't stupid, well as stupid as everyone tended to believe, but she knew that no matter what she did, that would be the outcome. Right now though she needed to get away. She needed to think. To breathe. So Molly took a deep, calming breath and once again called in on her reserves of courage.<p>

"Are you quite finished now? I have some work to do." she said curtly. "Oh honey I've just begun." he assured her before tightening his grip on her and pushing her farther into the bookshelves, thus causing Molly to hiss in pain and for the corner of Jims mouth to raise in a rather pleased expression at the sound. Jim Moriarty was known for using whatever ever he could to relieve his boredom and right at that particular moment his method of choice was nipping at the soft sensitive skin of Molly Hooper's neck.

"Do you want to know why you can't keep a lover, Miss. Hooper?" he questioned, raising his mouth from her neck and bringing his eyes to hers as well as raising his hand from her hip to run his long fingers over her cheek and down her neck, over the heated and sensitive marks. This action was accompanied by a soft hum. "It's the smell."

"I personally think you smell absolutely divine. Vanilla and honeysuckle but underneath that is what sends all your suitors running." he said before pausing and leaning into her again, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he breathed her in. Afterwords his eyes opened and he once again held her gaze. "After all you are a beautiful woman, you are clever, at least to them you are. Not to mention your mousy exterior makes you just irresistible for men like me. For the wolves and the spiders, as Sherlock says. The predators." he breathed and Molly's eyes fluttered shut. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't see that look on his face as he tore at her. He didn't stop her. He allowed her that one peace. "It clings to you. It's soaked into your skin, your bones and Molly dear, you'll never be free of it." he said, his hand twisting in her hair, pulling her eyes up to his "Your bathed in death just as I am." his voice was soft, tender even. So much different than the voice that was throwing insults at her mere moments ago.

He was staring at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "I can be sweet, Molly. I can be tender and I can even be kind. All you have to do is give yourself to me.***** Love me, fear me, answer to my every command, and I shall be your slave.*****" he said, his voice still so terrifyingly soft and his hands stroking at her scalp, the way he knew she loved.

She stayed quiet, her eyes drifting away from his and when this happened, his hands dropped from her hair and he pulled from her. "I'll give you some time to think about it." he said, that infuriating smirk gone from his face as he turned. Her eyes remained on the floor until he reached the door, and then she raised her eyes to his form.

"No."

Jim stopped and turned his upper body slightly to look at her. "You'll change your mind eventually, love."

Then he was gone and she was left there in the library with just her thoughts, which were a big puddle of "what."

She ended up just going back to her room and laying on her bed, eyes fixed to the ceiling. She didn't understand her predicament. She didn't understand Moriarty's behavior, she didn't understand why he went through all of this to do what? Make her fall in love with him? Betray herself and discard her loyalty to Sherlock? Drive her mad? Molly ran her hands over her face and let out a slight "unf" when Toby crawled on her stomach and just laid there. His tail swishing back and forth.

"Do you understand this mad house?" When she received no answer Molly just gave a bitter chuckle and scratched Toby. She stayed that way for the rest of the night. Alone, in the dark, and lost in her thoughts until sleep finally overcame her.

She woke up the next morning and for once didn't feel so horrible. She was still awfully confused, but she felt fine. So she stood and made her way to the shower, dropping her clothes as she went and when the hot water hit her skin, Molly let out a hiss of pure delight and then she was dressed and at work. She didn't even remember getting dressed or punching her card in, but she didn't think on it too hard. Instead she just went along with work. She stopped to get her coffee, said hi to Jake, a fellow pathologist, before he left and with a sip of her coffee she started to hum.

She was uncharacteristicly happy for some reason and her whole body was bursting with energy and a bright smile was spreading along her features when she walked into the lab. She had become rather attached to the place since this whole thing with Jim had started. It was the one place he didn't get to torment her. The lab. The familiar hum of the machines as they ran only made the energy inside her increase. In a moment of pure thoughtlessness she twirled around and around letting out a laugh. She must had been insane but at that moment she didn't care, that is until she was stopped dead in her tracks when a tall man, with dark curls, and an insufferably long coat appeared in front of her.

"Molly." he said, his voice low and tinted with anger.

"S-Sherlock." she squeaked her voice reeking of confusion. "You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in hid-"

"I trusted you. I trusted you to protect John and now you are living with him? Working for him!" he interrupted his voice growing in volume and anger with every word. "I trusted you!"

Molly stared at him wide eyed, her heart dropping to her stomach and clenching.

"I trusted you too Molly.." a much calmer voice called from behind her, twirling she saw John standing there, he looked so broken and alone. "I thought you were my friend, the only person who could possibly understand. It was you who stood by me, watched me, took care of you and then-" he cut himself off for a moment his sad blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "You knew all along that he was alive, you knew and then you became Moriarty's lap dog. Molly I trusted you, I needed you, and I held you while you cried." he said his voice tearing her apart.

"John- John I'm so sorr-" she never got to finish her sentence when another voice called from her side. "I'm sorry too Molly."

She turned as saw Greg there, hands in his pockets and a look of utter disappointment on his features.

He didn't even say anything more, he just looked at her, disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

The three of them stared at her one angry, one sad, and one disappointed.

"We trusted you, We trusted you Molly, We trusted you." they repeated again and again.

Molly covered her ears and sunk to her knees repeating how sorry she was as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"_Molly! Molly wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up!." _a voice called and suddenly Molly was sitting straight up and only centimeters from the face of Sebastian Moran. He stared at her a moment, his bright eyes staring into hers and Molly who was trying to calm her racing heart stared back.

She didn't expect soft hands to wipe away her tears and softer lips to kiss the tear tracks away. He didn't speak and Molly didn't respond, but just stared past the dark strands of his hair.

"Mr. Moran?" she asked her voice strained and confused. It was then he pulled away, leaving her cold. He stood and moved to the door with just a few strides. With his hand on the handle he looked back at her. "The nightmares are only going to get worse Molly...I am sorry for that. You didn't deserve this life." he said his eyes meeting hers and his voice low before he left, shutting the door behind him.

Molly stared at the large dark door playing over what had happened over in her mind trying to figure out if it had been a dream or not, but she could still feel the warmth of his lips and hands on her cheeks. Her heart was still racing and although her breathing had calmed somewhat; she was still reeling from the nightmare and the unexpected tenderness she had received. It certainly was not what she expected from Sebastian Moran, in all honesty she wasn't sure what to expect from the man.

He was silent a great deal of the time that they met and when he did speak she wasn't all that sure what to take from him words. So with a shake of her head Molly stood and with a glace towards her bathroom she hesitated about entering. The memory of her dream still fresh in her mind. In the end she decided against it. She wasn't quite ready to relive that.


	9. Light

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this took so long, but life and I'm having a bit of trouble writing and everything lately. Here you go. **

* * *

><p>She swore she must have lost her mind, that it all finally got to her. Perhaps she was just paranoid, but every where she looked, every time she closed her eyes and every time she breathed, she swore she could see him there. Looking at her with those piecing eyes. At first it was just a confused face. As if he couldn't figure it out. Then it was one of disappointment, and finally of pure, clear hatred. She didn't know if it was real or if she had finally gone mad.<p>

Guilt had always been something she could never deal with. It's why should couldn't do half the things the rest of the population did. If she did something wrong. If she caused someone pain even unintentionally she had to apologize and find some way to make it right. Otherwise she couldn't stop thinking about it. She couldn't stop seeing his face. Perhaps the worst part was knowing that she was worthy of his disappointment, his hatred. She had betrayed him. Perhaps it wasn't such a severe betrayal as what she could have done, but the fact remained that she did in fact work for Jim. She was his personal physician and she tended to the wounds of a murderer. She had agreed to it and Jim was all too happy to remind her of this fact. In fact it was what he was doing right at that very moment.

Oh he wasn't speaking, but that look on his face, the way he positioned himself. It was all meant to pick at her. To make her uncomfortable, to make her give in. She wasn't going to. She couldn't; because no matter how guilty she felt, no matter how much she hated herself, Molly could hold off on that one thing. She wasn't going to allow him that one victory. She would never be completely his. Jim Moriarty may have her under his roof and in his employment, but he didn't have her completely under his thumb.

He sat there, leaned back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other and the knuckle of his forefinger pressed to his lips. He was just looking at her. He wasn't smirking for once, he actually looked like he was thinking, trying to figure her out. She hardly thought that was reason though. He didn't need to figure her out. He knew her. He and Sherlock shared that ability to just look and someone and know everything about this with a barely there glance, there was hardly a secret in the world that she would ever be able to keep from him.

"Something on your mind or are you just doing that to make me uncomfortable?" she asked giving him a look of pure irritation and growing exasperation. They both knew that it made her uncomfortable and that with every passing second her need to flee was growing stronger and stronger, but they also knew that she wouldn't dare to leave without his dismissal.

"You look tired Molls, getting enough sleep?"

The question was simple enough, but that wasn't what caused Molly's face to contorted into an expression of pure confusion. It was the way he said it. He actually sounded concerned, as if it actually mattered.

"I'm fine."

He heard her words and he had to force the smirk down. He knew she wasn't. There were dark circles under her eyes and he had seen the bright beads on her forehead when she slept. He checked on her every once and awhile, more for his own curiosity more then anything. When people slept they tended to much more honest then when they were awake. Molly was no exception.

He knew what she must be dreaming about, little mouse Molly? He knew the guilt was tearing her up inside and part of him reveled in that. He enjoyed eliciting reactions from her, even if they were less obvious then he would like. Another part of him was rather detested with the fact she was dreaming about him, it irritated him. It was irrational of course, it was _normal _for her to feel guilty about the man she had betrayed, but she was _his._ Maybe not completely, but she was in his house, under his employment and she was his little mouse. He was a possessive bastard, a fact he was completely aware of. What was his was his. Molly was _his _doctor, Sebastian was _his _sniper, and Sherlock was _his _detective.

The rules were simple. What's his was his and Jim Moriarty did not share well and he didn't like it when his toys played with each other in any capacity. Unless he had ordered it or orchestrated it. He knew all about Sebastian and Molly. He knew about the night Sebastian had comforted the weeping woman a week before, he knew about the gentle words of sympathy Sebastian had left her with after she had patched him up. He knew everything that happened in his house, even if he didn't see it directly and he knew what would happen. Sebastian could never resist a damsel in distress. Despite his bloody history he had a small conscious and that conscious drove him to do one heroic or kind thing every once and awhile. Molly was his chance. Sebastian would never go so far as trying to escape, but he would try to be her friend, a soothing balm to ease the pain, and by extension Jim's way of claiming Miss. Hooper.

If he gave her a friend, someone to trust. Well it made it all so much easier. He liked a challenge, and his liked his games and he wanted to capture Molly, body, mind and soul. It was almost like capture the flag, except with a much more fragile, fickle thing. Her heart. She was dull creature, predictable, and ordinary, but she was important and in her own way interesting. She fell in love with a man who she knew would never love her back, who manipulated her and took her for granted until he needed her. She loved him, worshiped him and then even when her affections waned she still let him hold a corner of her heart. She was kind, horribly so; so much it sickened him. She was innocent in her own way. A light. And he wanted it. He wanted to have as his own. Part of him wanted to stomp out that light, to stop that smile from ever returning, he wanted to destroy her, to rid her of that innocence and kindness, he wanted to twist her, make her into a monster and another part of him, wanted to lock her away. Hide that innocence from the cruel world, make her smile only for him, make her his personal light. To bath in her kindness. Her praise.

Sherlock always said the frailty of genius was that it demanded an audience and he wanted her to be apart of hers.

"Do you make a habit of lying Molly? Never really thought you the type." he said one eyebrow arched almost delicately. She didn't even respond and the longer she remained quiet the longer he stared at her. The way she gulped down her fear, her strained neck and tense jaw, her think lips tight, and her eyes, those bright brown eyes that were always sparkling were murderous, and he was gleeful.

Eventually he stood and brushed off his suit and threw her a kiss. "Well I better be off, daddy has clients to see and building to burn, do take care love, don't get into to much trouble." he left without another glance and Molly was left there, body still rigid and it took a few minutes before she blew out a breath and relaxed, leaning back in her chair with a pitiful look around the room. It was beautiful, as was every inch of the house, but a cage, no matter how beautifully crafted, it was still a prison. She could go to work, but she was escorted to and fro and she was able to go from the house when she wanted, but they always made it very clear that she was never alone, there was always someone watching her.


End file.
